Public transportation services and online car-hailing services have become major travel means for people. If people have an access to real-time information of a vehicle, such as a bus, they may not have to spend a long time waiting at a bus station. In some embodiments, the vehicle may upload real-time information, including a location of the vehicle, at a predetermined time interval. A user (e.g., a passenger) may query the location of a vehicle through a terminal device (e.g., a mobile phone). However, the real-time information of a vehicle is often limited due to various objective conditions. For example, the user may only query a real-time location uploaded by a bus 5 minute ago, but may not know the current location of the bus or a current driving status of the bus.
Additionally, for the monitoring and management of a vehicle, a driving status of the vehicle may be evaluated based on driving data of the vehicle. For example, the driving data may include images, sounds, and/or the speed of the vehicle recorded during the driving process. However, such information and an actual driving process of the vehicle are often separated. In particular, a continuous changing process of geographical locations of the vehicle is difficult to be shown, thus reducing efficiency of the monitoring and management of the vehicle. Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for displaying a movement of a vehicle more efficiently on a map.